The Perfect Gift
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Valentines Day Gift. Contestshipping Fluff! Yay! Just a really sweet read.


Hey;

This is a late Valentine's Day gift for Contestshippers, such as myself. :) its not the greatest, but its different from Black and White as I tried to capture their characters better. (heh.)

So enjoy this extreme Contest Fluffy Fic. ;)

-Jakie

Drew: 16

May: 15

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun began to sink, merging with the Ocean. Light and deep blues began to merge with yellows and oranges, each wave catching another color.

A single boy sat on a grassy ledge, staring into the sun. His green hair rustled with the wind, his emerald eyes pierced the ocean waters.

It was clear he was drowned in deep thoughts.

There was a faint '_pop_', and a bright red light.

"Rose, elia." _Hello Master._

"Hello Roselia." Drew replied, petting his pokemon. The rose pokemon tilted her green head and observed her trainer.

"Selia?" _Why the long face?_ She asked playfully.

"Its Valentines Day tomorrow." Drew replied, carefully avoiding the Grass's pokemon's beady eyes.

Roselia already knew what that meant, Drew was thinking of _her_.

_Ah. So does Master Drew not know what to give May?_ Roselia smirked as she said that phrase in a series of Rose, Lias, and Roselias.

"May? Why would I give anything to her?" The chartreuse haired teen muttered. He jumped a little when Roselia grabbed his master's chin and stared deep into those Emerald eyes.

Roselia smirked again. "Rose, lia Rose." _Do I spot a tinge of red on Master's cheeks?_

"Shut up." Drew said playfully, but he was still staring past his pokemon. He was well aware of the heat teasing his face.

_Not even a Rose for her? _Roselia asked.

Drew sighed. "I give her a rose all the time… it wouldn't have much of a meaning."

Roselia chuckled, or as close as a chuckle that a pokemon could get. "Rose, Roselia. Selia, Rose, elia." _So the romantic coordinator gives his love a rose everyday, you must get her something extra special._

Drew sighed, the exhale showing his rarely-seen insecurity and confusion. "I don't know what to do." He didn't bother correcting his pokemon.

"Selia. Rose rose." _Trust your heart Drew, you'll find the perfect gift. _With that said, the rose pokemon returned into her Pokeball.

_The perfect gift…_

~* The next Day *~

"Happy valentines day!" May said, giggling as she offered her friends a box of chocolate.

"Thanks May!" Ash said, grabbing the small box and laughing. Max and Brock each accepted a box as well.

"You got so many chocolates!" Max said enviously, looking at the stacks of chocolates May had received. May laughed again.

"I got a lot from my fans, believe me, they're unisex." May bit her lip. "And I gave you guys some of the chocolates my fans gave me, I can't eat that much…"

"That's alright!" Ash said, wolfing down another piece. "Chocolate is great, I don't know why you don't want it for yourself."

"That's because I'm not _greedy." _She replied, sticking out her tongue at her raven-haired friend.

One thing did bother her though, she had a contest in Lavia City and she knew Drew was entering. She hasn't seen him at all. A rose from him would have really made her day. _But he gives me roses all the time._ She thought, somewhat sadly. _I guess another rose from him for today won't mean it's for __**valentines**__ day…_

"…May?" Brock asked. "I asked you if you were ready for the contest tomorrow?"

"Yes and no." May replied, snapping back to reality. "I'd rather practice a couple times beforehand though!" She grabbed her pack and brought it to the nearby field. "Out you go!"

She tossed her six Pokeballs in the air. Immediately a Blaziken, Eevee, Munchlax, Skitty, Squirtle, and a recently-received Bulbasaur appeared. Instantly, Bulbasaur reached into her bulb and produced six large roses. She offered them to her trainer.

"Bulba. Saur bulba." _From us to you, May._

May took them, and smiled. "Thanks Bulbasaur. Thanks everyone!" She hugged her pokemon in a group hug. They all hugged back, smiling.

She offered everyone a piece of chocolate. To her surprise, Munchlax didn't take the whole box. He took two pieces, and offered one to May. She was so surprised, she shook her head. Munchlax shrugged and threw it into his mouth.

"Alright guys! Lets work on our appeals!" She said, forgetting about Drew for a moment.

"Alright! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" The bulb pokemon shot leaves delicately out of her bulb, spinning in quick circles as then erupted. "Now use Petal Dance and Sweet scent!"

The grass pokemon sent out a flurry of pink petals, which sliced up each fat leaf into many smaller ones, and a spiral of Sweet Scent which sent the petals and leaves spiraling upwards with bright white powder.

"Great job! And it smells great too!" May said delightedly, patting her pokemon on it's head. _I'd like to see the look on Drew's face tomorrow when I use this appeal._ She thought.

Before she knew why, her heart tugged in her chest. May was surprised. _Why did my heart just… was it because I thought of Drew?_ Her heart tugged again. She instantly realized why she felt that way, and sadness overcame her.

_He didn't give me a rose. _Tug.

_Not today, of all days._ Tug.

_Maybe he doesn't want me getting the wrong impression. _Tug.

She couldn't really tell why, but she felt moisture brimming in her eyes. _What? Why now? Why over him? _

She quickly wiped them away, and went back to the Pokemon Center.

~**~

"Ugh, Flygon, give me a hand, would you?" Drew asked, holding an irrationally large stack of Valentines Day chocolates from several admirers. The stack was so tall, it towered over his head. Flygon nodded and carefully plucked half the stack from the coordinator's hand. "Thanks." He said, before he sneezed uncontrollably.

After about five long and hard sneezes, he realized the whole Pokemon Center was staring at him. "A cold." He dismissed as fast as he could, before ducking into his room.

"I wonder who would be thinking about me?" Drew said, before laughing. "Maybe more rabid fan girls…"

He and Flygon deposited all the chocolates in his room and walked out, before nearly slamming into May.

_Oh no, oh no! I couldn't think of something to give her… that's why I didn't want to see her today… but that would've been rude…_

"Hey Drew!" May said cheerfully. She felt her cheeks warm up as the chartreuse smiled. "Lots of chocolates." She commented, peeking into his room.

"Yeah… fans and stuff." Drew replied, flicking his hair. May smiled.

"Yeah I got chocolates too."

"Who'd give you any chocolates?" Drew teased, before he realized what he said. _Nice going._

May froze, and then grinned. "Admirers. Surprisingly, I didn't get any from you." She teased back. It was Drew's turn to freeze.

"What, did Roselia tell you? Great. Now I have to feel guilty about not getting you anything." He growled. May blinked.

"What are you talking about?" May said, concerned. "I was kidding…"

"You were… what?" Drew found himself dumfounded, something he was starting to do way too frequently when in front of May.

'Nevermind." May said, with a smile. "So…?"

"So…?" Drew repeated, not sure what she was getting at. (A/N: Why am I making him so dumb? O_O)

May realized he had nothing to give her. That hurt her deep inside. "… I'll see you around…kay?" She ran off, not wanting to talk to Drew for a while.

It finally sunk in for Drew. He realized his lack of presents, even a rose, hurt her. He ran and caught her shoulder. "C'mon May, hear me out!"

"What?" She turned around, and to his surprise, there was a faint trail of tears on her cheeks. Drew felt his face heat up.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, wiping away her tear-stains subconsciously. May's face heated up with his touch. He continued talking, not really sure why he was saying it and not really realizing what he was saying and/or doing. He grabbed her hands, and stared deep in those sapphire eyes. "I would've gotten you a rose, or even a bouquet, but I give you that all the time, so it wouldn't mean anything."

"I'd say you're beautiful, but you're told that everyday.

"I'd say I love you, but those are just words.

"I couldn't think of anything to say, or give, that wasn't something you've heard or seen already. So…"

Without even thinking, he closed the gap between their lips. May's face reddened. Drew finally realized what he was doing, and he was kissing her. Drew's face heated up as well, and felt his heart beat rise to an unsteady staccato.

_Oh my god. He's kissing me. Do something!_ May thought. She decided to enjoy the moment, and let go of what ever insecurities she had. Soon, she found herself kissing him back.

The two of them were lost in their kiss and embrace.

Finally, Drew pulled back. "I… uh.." He scratched his head sheepishly. May looked deep into his eyes. "Drew…"

"Why did you think I never kissed someone before?" May narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Drew laughed.

"Just a suspicion…" He smiled. The chartreuse turned around and began to leave.

"Drew, wait!" May called out. He just flicked a rose behind his back, which May caught.

"Happy Valentines Day, May." He said, walking off. He was glad she couldn't see his fierce blush.

May looked at his retreating figure, and down at the rose. Her lips tingled where he had kissed her. "Yeah…"


End file.
